The Misshaping of Alexander Bleu!
by Rockstolid
Summary: Alex, a kid of justice. Found in his path of ruined modern day America in the year 2014. This green eyed and blonde headed child find there is more to death, then before. Rated T for violence, rude language, and gore?
1. Jumper Intro

** This is my SECOND attempt at Fan fiction, its under MLP:FiM because of later plot development. So, enjoy the intro?**

* * *

><p>A young man, the rough age of fifteen with golden brown hair, walked down the near abandoned street. One of the lights flickered as he walked, revealing a group of thugs tailing him. He turned his direction to a move lively lane, and began jogging. "Hey kid! You too much of pussy to fight?" One of the thugs taunted at him. <em>Ignore them Alex, they're not worth it<em>. Alex thought to himself, being interrupted in his thought being hit in the back of the head with a stone. Adrenaline bleeding through his veins, he ran wildly. Finding his path blocked, turning right, ran blindly into a dead end alley. _Shit, SHIT, SHIT!_ He turned about, as his sub-conscious screamed at him. "Come here, pretty boy. I want to toy with your hair!" Alex dug beneath his jacket, pulling out a standard Glock 19. He pointed at the advancing thugs, who were all armed as well. "Put the gun down pretty boy, and my friends here will let you live," said one of the ruffians. Alex remained silent, he know that they wouldn't let him live. "J-.. Just leave, and no one gets hurt." Alex said in a numb voice. "Hah! You hear that boys, pretty boy wants a figh-." The thug was cut-off as a bullet buried its self into the side of his head. More of them fell as bullets rained from Alex. He crouched beside a garbage bin. "Leave! Or stand to die!" Alex roared from his cover. The group fired upon the can. The bullets dug into it, giving Alex time to move to the corner of the alley. He sighed, knowing this was a normal routine in the year 2014. He slid against the wall, exhausted from the coursing adrenaline in his veins. He looked at then away from himself. A white, egg shaped object landed in front of him. Alex stared it down, knowing what it was. _Grenade, hope this wasn't in vain. _He thought as he was torn apart from the shrapnel that had pounded from the exploding object.

* * *

><p>An. Should I make Alex into a pony progressing on to the 1st Chapter? Or keep him Human?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Awakening

**Terribly sorry about this being delayed. Had some issues with the Internet yesterday evening. Plus, I can't seem to operate this correctly. Well, on the with sh-.. *Cough* Story.**

* * *

><p>That's what he thought. Wasn't it? He felt no searing pain, just that his vision went white. A voice of many emotions pounded from the center of his mind. "Alex, this is not your time to die," the voice said in a comforting tone, "If you chose to die here, you may. I would want someone of justice by my side."<p>

Alex's sub-conscious had took over, not letting him die, pulling himself up. "I do not wish to die." He said bravely.

"Very well, try not to die now," the voice said in a mocking tone.

Falling, that's the only thing that Alex awoke to. Falling? Wait, FALLING! Before he could react, he slammed into a large pack of trees. tumbling to the ground. Alex blanked out for a moment, blinking himself awake. One Hell of a right, eh? His sub-conscious said in a childish tone, which had been scalded by his conscious. Can't you take thing seriously? We may be hurt! The insults flew back and forth in Alex's mind. A scream had broken this argument, letting him in control. Alex pulled himself up, gazing where the scream had come from. He shook his head, still dazed. Looking around, he began to realize that he was in a thick forest. Alex stumbled forward, being stopped by heavy crashes in front of him, just beyond the thick foliage. _God, I curse you_. _I must be hallucinating_. He saw a pony with a yellow coat and a light pink mane running to him. Alex looked past the pony, seeing the real threat. A manticore, a large one at that.

"DOWN!" He yelled, drawing his Glock from his side, throwing off his heavy black jacket.

Time slowed down as the pony slid past Alex. He began to fire upon the manticore, making advancing steps. Thunderous claps split the air. Alex mentally counted his bullet count. One, two, three, four, five... He fired until his fifteenth shot. One in the clip, one in the chamber. He focused on the manticore, who had still charged forward. He fired another shot, hitting its shoulder, making the beast more angry. The beast had gotten in range in the following seconds, tearing at Alex's chest to shreds. Blood spattering the area around his person, collapsing to his knees. Then to his side. Well, now its over. Alex thought clearly, as the manticore looked over its handiwork. The monster back away, seeing that its victim was almost gone. The manticore ran off, to lick its wounds. Alex laid upon his back, staring up at the sky. He clearly heard shuffling in a direct he couldn't describe in his state.

"Its alright, I can't hurt you.." He said weakly.

He rolled his head to the right. Staring upon the mare with the pink mane, She... She looks... Familiar.. A voice rung in the back of his head, snapping the pieces together. Fluttershy, Fluttershy, FLUTTERSHY. His heart raced slightly from its slow pace. He mustered the rest of his strength to pull himself up to sit. Looking upon his tattered black shirt, began to tare the shirt into a makeshift bandage. _Hell no! I'm not dieing in Equestria! Thank you voice!_ He praised in his mind.

"S-..Sir are you alright?" Fluttershy said, coming out from its shock.

Alex shook his head, "C-.. Could I get some help.. Please?" he said miserably.

Fluttershy broke instantly from her stupor, dashing over to Alex. She stood helplessly as Alex attempted to hold himself together." I need my jacket.." Fluttershy looked confused at him, as he kept loosening the bandages. She replied his small request, leaving Alex for a minute. Fluttershy looked back at him, noticing that he was sitting in a small pool of blood. A vile taste reached the bottom of her throat. She bit onto the jacket, rushing it back to Alex. Who had began to dig into the pockets, pulling out a small white container. Twisting the cap off, he shoveled three into his mouth. He weakly dragged out some small sugar packets, looking upon them like poison.

"I.. I need you to do something.." he looked at Fluttershy, knowing that what he was about to do would hurt her somehow emotionally.

"I need you to pour these into my wounds, it will stench the bleeding." Alex stopped to regain a raspy breath.

She tore the packets carelessly, and be pour the packets quickly into the wounds. Fluttershy looked up. Alex's eyes began to flutter, then shut. Blacking out.

I woke up, covered in a light white sheet. In a warm bed. This is what heaven feels like. I thought to myself, sitting up. Blinking as I regained my vision. Looking about, I noticed the small hospital like room. A waft of linoleum floor scent caught my nose. Forcing me back into my bed. "Hey! Nurse! The creature is awake!" I heard a soft voice yell from the hallway to my left. I put a hand onto my chest, gasping in pain. Calm Alex, calm. I thought, pain coursing into my pounding head. My vision burred for a second. Turning into focus, I looked around to see ponies looming overhead. Thoughts that were repressed for the small amount of time I had been awake. Had rushed into the front of brain screaming. PONIES! I groaned, looking at the few ponies that were encircling the bed. I coughed, as silence began to sink upon the room. I focus abit more, to see the expressions on the ponies' faces. Noticing more, I realized that they were mares. One of them spoke up, beginning to be unfazed. "A-.. Are you in pain?" the mare questioned, as I groaned lightly. I nodded as I responded,

"Plenty.."

"Eek! It talked!" one of the mares, with a pink coat and mane, ran out.

I hung my head in shame, _I guess I'm the monster now. _I thought, my brow furling, flustered. I threw my legs to the right, standing weakly.

"I-... I should leave.." as I attempted to leave.

Unexpectedly stopped, then got scalded by one of the mares, "No, you will stay here."

The mare who spoke up, stood in front of me. I look down, seeing Fluttershy with a angered expression. My heart melted, _Daaawh.. Shes even cuter then in the show. _I fell back into the bed, blanking out for the second time.

I sat, staring onto my computer screen. Looking at the date. January 29th, 2012. Sunday. I sigh, finishing the fifteenth episode of My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic._ Happy Birthday to you, Alex. _I thought to myself, holding back tears. _Thirteen years of age, and independently living_. Tears streaming down my face as I looked over at the picture on my small nightstand. Upon the colored picture was a family of four. A worn out face of a older man that had grey hair. _Father._ Next to him was a girl with dark copper hair. _Sister. _On the direct right of the photo was a young adult with curled black hair. _Brother._ Finishing the rememberance of my lost family, sobs racked my small frame. A memory shot through my head, gun shots rung from the side of my head.

"Ha, little boy. This is what people get when they don't pay debts." The man standing next to me said in rough German accent.

I was thrown forward, my face burrowing the ground. _It doesn't matter anymore, they're dead. I'm on my way. _I thought was I waited for the pain to sear from the back of my head for a breif moment. Nothing came to greet my emptiness inside. I heard a voice break through my horror sticken mind, "Run Alex!" Unexpectedly gun fire erupted from almost every direction. _What in the hell is going on?_ My sub-conscious began to scream into my my head. I remember standing, and began to run blindly as I was still blindfolded. Hitting a brick wall at full speed, knocking myself unconscious.

I blinked myself awake, looking around to see a sleeping Fluttershy on the chair to my right. _Cute._ I thought as I softly said aloud, "H-. Hello?" The mare jumped, realizing that it had fallen asleep. "I-.. I'm sorry.." I mumbled.

Fluttershy bounded over to the bedside, looking worriedly at me.

"A-.. Are you alright, can I get you something?" the mare said with a shy tone. But, seemingly cared.

I shook my head, and said.

"May I ask something though?" the mare gave me a questioning look for a moment, then nodded. "A-..Aren't you scared of me?" I said shyly with a saddened tone.

"N-.. No," the mare replied quickly, seemingly had thought on the subject,

"I-.. I'm just trying to figure out what you are.."

I sighed lightly, deeply trying to find an answer to her question in my cluttered head.

"I-.. I'm not from here.. That's for sure." I managed to put on a fake smile, and chuckled.

"I come from the plant Earth." sighing as I placed a undetectable lie into my voice.

"Looking how my body is, my friend messed up a spell."

Fluttershy looked at me in sympathy and in question.

"D-.. Do you have a name?" she questioned.

I thought short on this, and replied.

"Alexander Bleu, the first. But you can call me Ale-." I attempted to finish my sentence, but was submitted to a fit of coughing.

"Water.." I attempted to say in a hoarse voice.

Fluttershy briskly walked into the hall outside the room, and began to talk to one of the nurses.

As she was distracted. I crawled from the bed, walking over to the mirror in the right-hand corner of the room. I looked upon myself_. I look like shit_. I chuckled at the comment, because I did. My shaggy blonde hair was a mess. I had scratches on my face, and clean bandages upon my chest. I looked into my own eyes, the cold silver-green eyes stared back at me. I shivered at the sight of my own eyes, like I always did in the past.

Fluttershy walked into the room with the glass of water. Dropping it as she saw me crouching in front of the mirror.

"Ohnonono! You should be laying down!" she said objectively to me.

I looked over a the shards of glass that scattered the floor.

I sighed, approaching the glass on the floor. I looked down at it, then looked up at Fluttershy.

"You shouldn't be walking near the glass, Alexander!" Fluttershy said worriedly.

Which made me chuckle.

"I'll be fine, just get me a broom. Miss..?" I questioned.

The mare blushed, and said. "Fluttersh-.. " Her voice trailing off to a inaudible squeak.

Which caused me to sigh for the billionth time. "Alright Miss Fluttershy, how about that broom?"

Fluttershy looked around confused, then walked out into the hall.

"Uhm.. Nurse could I have a broom?" she questioned.

I heard light chuckling with a light reply, "Sure."

Sitting down at the bed, I staring at the doorway. For which seemed like an eternity, Fluttershy returned with a broom in tow. She began to sweep the floor.

I raised my brow, questioning. "I thought I was going to do that."

I got a reply of head shaking, and a glare from Fluttershy. Which cause me to hop back to the head of the bed.

"O-.. O-.. Okay then.." I stuttered, trying to regain my lost composure and pride.

_Sheesh, shes like your Girlfriend from the 6th grade_. My sub-conscious mocked, causing me to shiver.

She finished sweeping, place the glass in the trash basket at the left side of the door.

Fluttershy turned to leave and return the broom._ Very very much like your 6th grade girlfriend_. I managed a chuckle this time at the comment from my brain.

Fluttershy returned a few moments later, with a glass of water. She handed it to me, lightly irritated. I drank the water greedily, sighing as I finished the tall glass.

"Thank you." I responded, "So.. What were you going to ask me?"

The mare gave my a quizzical look.

"You were talking about magic earlier. I'm sure Twilight can help you back."

I sighed for a moment, thinking.

"I don't want to go back, this was a one way trip." I gazed at her, "He sent me here on a last whim." I began to cry almost fake tears. Truthfully, I didn't want to go back.

"What do you mean by, 'On a last whim'? she questioned, her gaze hardening.

This was an easy question, so I gave a true response,

"My world is at war, everything is falling apart there." I sighed, wiping the tears from my scratched face. Fluttershy gave me a shocked look in turn.

"My friend was dieing.. And I did nothing.. He told me.. He told me that he'd send us somewhere safe."

I gazed onto the floor, hiding my lie further.

"I awoke here, and he wasn't with me. I-.. I let him down."

Sighing, I stood up. Looking around for my jacket.

"Uhm.. Where is my jacket?" I questioned.

"They should have it outside.. B-.. But you shouldn't be walking around."

"I've suffered worse, plus its nearly healed."

She sighed in submission, left the room for a moment to retrieve my black jacket.

"They washed it.. I-..If thats okay with you.." Fluttershy said as she returned.

My eyes went wide in worry.

"D-.. Did they take the stuff out of it?" I said quickly, searching through the empty pockets.

"Yes,"

She said as she left the room again, returning with a small wooden chest,

"I think this has most of what you had with you."

I quickly walked to the chest and opened the top. My trusty Glock was on top, it being very bloodstained. I dug past it, looking for my family picture. To my dismay, it was nowhere in sight. I sat down, tears streaming past my cheeks. I said, trying to regain my composure,

"W-..Was there a picture in here?"

Looking over at Fluttershy, seeing her holding the picture in front of her with her hooves.

"Who are these ponie- er.. Humans?" she questioned, fixing her mistake.

"C-.. Could I have that back, its very dear to me." I said in a squeak of a voice.

_Dear god, my voice is cracking again. _I thought.

"O-.. Oh!" she said in realization.

Fluttershy handed it back. I nodded in thanks.

"T-.. This was my family.." I said in a crackling voice, "Before the war. They were the lucky ones." I said sighing as I placed it in my jacket pocket to my right. Looking at the chest for a moment, I went back to digging in the chest, looking for the other items that I owned. I found my watch, staring at it for the moment. The green neon text on the front blared. _10:23, 1/29/1010. What, the year 1010_. I said quizzical to my brain.

"May I ask something?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Whats is the date here?" She looked at the floor for a second before replying.

"The twenty-ninth, why?"

"No, I meant the month and year too." I said.

"Oh, in that case. Its the twenty-ninth of the first month in the year ten-ten."

I blinked. "This is.. Odd.." I said, shaking my head.

"Why?"

"Its what my watch says.." I lifted my watch.

"I'm not from this world, and in my world its the year twenty-fourteen."

She gave me a confused look.

"I'm confused too." I said, chuckling.

Sighing as another thought flew into my mind, which I prompted to say outloud.

"Its my birthday today." I said in a flat tone.

I looked at Fluttershy who was at least two seconds from saying anything, when a pink blob flew into the room gasping.

"Birthday party as well as a Welcome party!" The pink blob said in an uprated tone, as it ran around the room excitedly. My brain took a flat moment to try and figure out how fast she was move, and how was she doing it. I quickly extinguished the thought, I won't know in a million years.

"Uhm.. What?" I murmur.

"I haven't had a party in years." Looking at the ground doubtfully with a frown.

"Aww.. Come on, turn that frown upside down!" The blob had stopped and began to introduce herself.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, whats yours?"

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex." I said with a shiver.

"G-..Gee.." I put on my jacket, looking at the open window that Pinkie Pie had came through.

"Mind if I close that?" I question, readily to get up and close the said window.

Pinkie with her unmatched speed, ran in front of me. Closing it.

"Sooo.. Alex, why is your name so weirdddd..." She said with dragging the last of her sentence.

I shrug, "I'm from a different planet, I just got done telling Fluttershy most of it.."

"Ohhhh... So your like.. An Alien..?" She questioned again.

Nodding in agreement, "Technically, yes." I say.

Fluttershy sighed, seemingly left out in the conversation in this point. I let out a light chuckle.

"Shouldn't we be heading for Twilight's house?" dragging the conversation to Fluttershy.

"Ooo.. Can I come with?" I look at Pinkie Pie, nodding.

I stand up, and come up to full height. My hair brushing the ceiling.

Pinkie gasped dramatically,

"Wowwww... Your tall."

"Your point?" I said quizzically.

She gazed at me, nothing else to comment on.  
>I crouched in front of the chest, which I had rummaged through. I began placing the items one by one into my jacket. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie watched in question on how I fit all of the items inside my jacket. I reach the near bottom, seeing a small gift box that streached the length of the box. Nearly three feet. What is this doing here? I mentally question. Prying the wrapped box open, it revealed a shiny short-sword with a silver grip. A folded note was wrapped to it. I gently pulled the said note from the weapon, it read. To my best friend, Alex. From your friend. Try not to die now. Falling flat on my flank, I blinked as tears rolled from my eyes.<br>"A-.. Are you alright, Alex?" Fluttershy wandered over to my side, looking at the note.  
>"I-.. I-.. It was a gift from my friend.." I weakly said as a buried my face into my hands.<br>I felt a nuzzle on my back, it comforted my in the slightest. Sighing, wiping the tears from my face.  
>"Thank you, I needed that." I said as I pulled the sword from the box, seeming that it had a belt underneath. Just full of surprises,ain't yah? Chucking as I put the belt around my waist, clipping the sword into its scabbard. Putting my Glock to the other side of my waist.<br>"Alright, lets head out to Twlight's house?" I questioned.


	3. Chapter 2 : New Friend, New Enemy

**Sorry that this took forever, but I've been having trouble talking with my Plot Planner? Who was supposed to be helping me on this. But, here we are. Chapter three!**

* * *

><p>I pulled my jacket around myself, realizing how cold it was here in mid-winter.<p>

"G-..Gee.. Its c-c-... Cold." I say with a shiver. Looking over at Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who were shivering as well. I attempted to offer my coat to them, being turned down. I look forward, seeing Twilight Sparkle's house standing boldly in the cold.

"I'm guessing that's her house?" I question. Which I was answered too with nods.

"Alright. Lets head in before we catch a cold." I say in a sarcastic manor.

"Wouldn't the cold catch us though?" Pinkie Pie questioned herself. Fluttershy and I shrugged. Fluttershy causally walked up to the door, knocking.

"UGH! THIS IS A LIBRARY! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOCK." yelled a voice house, causing Fluttershy to cringe. I sighed, opening the door, letting her and Pinkie Pie walk in first. I crouch through the door way, being that it was nearly five feet in height. Which grazed me by more then ten inches.

"W- Wow! What is that!" I heard a voice yell in terror, followed by it scurrying away into another room before I get my head into the library. I shyly retreat outside, realizing that I frightened somepony. Why can't I be less intimidating! My brain scorned.

"Wait, Alex, don't go so soon!" I hear Pinkie say in a concerned tone.

Sighing, I stubbornly hold my ground outside.

"I'm not going inside if someone is scared of me." I say in a flat tone.

"Spikeeeee!" I hear the same voice from before yell again.

Aware that I left the door open as I sat down in front of the building, I stood up to close it subtly. Which to note, failed horribly. I was thrown forward by a flying, ballistic, Cyan pegasus. Hitting the wooden floor with a crash. Causing for me to black out.

I rub my head, feeling a soft surface underneath me. Ugh, not again. I open my eyes, which were dazed over. Blinking a few times, everything coming into focus. Flinching as I saw three ponies looming over me with worried glances.

"Uh, not creepy in the least." I said with a chuckled, attempting to sit up.

"Oh, s-..Sorry ." Fluttershy said nervously with a smile. My gaze leaned over to the sad looking cyan pegasus at the door. Sighing as I gathered enough courage to say a cheesy line.

"You know, being sad will only bring you into a sadder puddle." I say in a timid voice, scratching the back of my head. Pinkie Pie nodded, looking at Rainbow Dash as well. I got a near immediate response.

"But I could of hurt you." said the pegasus in a saddened flat tone. I chuckle at the statement, which gets me weird glances from the ponies. I begin to realize that I'm talking to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but I'm made of tough stuff. I did face a.. Whatever that thing was.." I said in a falteringly strong tone.

"And I don't think making me crash into the floor makes any worse pain that I'm in." Groaning as I place my hand on my chest to make a point. Fluttershy looks worriedly at me.

"Y-.. You shouldn't do that."

"I know, I'm not a masochist." I respond with a chuckle, as well as laughter from the purple pony. Who I just noticed at the moment. The pony introduced herself in quick.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as she stifled her laughter. I nod, responding.

"My name is Alexander Bleu. But please, call me Alex." I took a moment too look over myself, seeing that the contents of my jacket were intact.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, if you were wondering." The formally-sad cyan pony said as I looked over the items in my jacket. I look up at her, with a curious brow.

"You name is fitting." I say with a cheery smile on my face. Raising my hand in my fluffy-blond hair.

"I really wish I could get some dye for my hair." I said, chuckling.

"Hey! If your thinking that I dye my hair, I do not!" Rainbow said in a defensive tone, catching me off-guard.

"I-.. I didn't mean it like that." I said in my worried tone. Sighing, as a familiar voice broke into my head. Do you do anything else but sigh? I involuntarily screamed, grappling my head as I fell sideways onto the couch I was on.

"I DO NOT SIGH ALL THE TIME!" I manage to scream, before I got worried ponies trying to find what was wrong with me. What, don't you like me in your head? The voice mocked as It felt like my soul was being swabbed with nail-file.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream again, making the four ponies to back up, as tears began to stream down my face. Okay, I just implemented some magic in your soul. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! The voice faded making the pain instantly wash away as fast as it came, causing me to crawl into a fetal position on the couch.

"A-.. Are you alright?" Fluttershy stepped up to break the silence.

"Y-.. Yeah.. I-.. I think so.." I sniffle, "I-.. I'm sorry.. B-.. But that voice in head.. It felt like it was grinding my brain like cheese." I shiver as I pull myself out my fetal position.

"Well.. That wasn't awkward at all." Rainbow said sarcastically, "Now we have a hurt beast, that has weapons, and is most likely insane."

"I-.. I am not insane." I said defensively. "You would do the same if you had a voice just appear in your head, and swab about to mess with you!" I buried my face in my hands, realizing that I raised my voice.

"Well, you can be all emotional, I'm leaving." The cyan pony left as she finished the sentence, slamming the door.

"Don't mind her, Alex, she didn't mean it." Twilight said, trying to be comforting from a distance. Fluttershy had walked forward, sitting next to me on the couch. With a sympathetic look upon her.

"A-.. Are you going to be alright?" Fluttershy questioned in a timid voice. I nod, replying.

"It-... It.. It, the voice sounded like my friend." I half-lied. "But, I'll live on for his sake. I'm sorry for breaking down like that." I look over at Fluttershy, getting a shy-smile.

"Its alright. We don't mind, right?" She said with slightly pleading voice, as she looked at Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Who nodded in agreement.

"Sooooo... Why are you three here in the first place." Twilight questioned after nodding. Pinkie Pie spoke up in her cheery,

"Alex said he came here because of his friends magic, I think he wants to be sent back."

"Um.. Yes and no." I began to scratch the back of my head. "I don't think being sent back will be a wise choice on my health."

"Well.. Lets see what can we do at the moment." She responded, her horn glowing a deep violet. The glow enveloped my body for the moment, then caused a white flash.

I blinked as the whiteness faded from my eyes, seeing that I was still the same place. Twilight was thrown backwards into bookcase, and was covered in books. Pinkie Pie just stood in place, looking like a deer in front of headlights. Fluttershy had buried her head in my arm, Dawwh. I quickly stand up, still blink the white from my eyes, and went over to help Twilight from the pile of books. I just thought of the books moving, they did as commanded. WHAT IN FLYING HELL! My brain began to melt at the logic of the books just putting them back to their positions at will. But, they did. The last book found its place with a clunk, forcing me to sit down. Upon sitting, a wave of tiredness washed over me. Causing my stomach to rumble. Not a time for food. Sorry come back later. My sarcastic sub-conscious mocked.

"W-.. What are you...?" Twilight had pulled herself together and was sitting on the floor. "The magic around you is immense!"

I chuckle, remembering my lessons on the human aura. Being that it resides on a higher frequency, it was infinite just as long as I could have a hold over it. I realized that, I have a hold. I HAVE A HOLD OF MAGIC! Fist-pumping, I began to speak.

"The lessons from my friend finally paid off." Twilight, who was still stunned. Just stared at me in horror and wonder. Fluttershy at my side began to recover from the light.

"W-.. What happened, what I miss?" Pinkie Pie said while bouncing around, losing her daze.

" F-.. Fluttershy, You should back away from that thing." Twilight said in a offensive tone. Which got her a questioning look and voice from her.

"W-.. What?"

"You heard me, GET AWAY FROM IT." The all of a sudden harshness in Twilight's voice made me cringe. Then stand up.

"A-.. Okay then, I'll just leave." I say in a pessimist tone.

I leave the house in a full sprint, having to resistance from the ponies. But was followed anyways. Ignoring the cold, I begin the near a tree line. A sign posted on the side of the road I was running on read, "Everfree Forest. Keep out!" I ignored the sign, climbing into the first tree I came into contact with. Sitting in it to just cry at my rejection. In my mist of sobbing, I hear a light shuffle to my left. A light crying meow crashes through my broken heart, mending it.

"A-..Aw.. Please come out, I won't hurt you.." I try to say in a comforting tone in my broken voice. The kitten pressed through the branches, reaching me. I see through the darkness a shiny black cat with pleasant silver-blue eyes. The frightened kitten crawled up to me, seemingly knowing that I wouldn't hurt it. I see it as a sign of desperation, picking the small cat in my arms. Letting my low amount of warmth seep to it. In the silence, I heard the small cat just purr between my arms. I'll call you Stormy, if you wish to stay with me. I thought as Stormy feel asleep soon after, which made me to do the same.

Fluttershy's POV

"Twi', Why 'n the hay ar' we here?" Applejack asked in a bored tone.

"That being is a real danger, when I tried to examine him..." Twilight trailed off for a moment, seemingly tired. "When I tried, a weird force of magic bolted into the room. It wasn't like anything I've seen or felt before."

"W-..Why does that make him a threat?" I ask in my timid voice. "D-.. I think he's really sweet.."

"Yeah, you have the hots for the alien that saved your life." Rainbow Dash said in a mocking tone. Which caused me to blush and lower my head.

"That isn't a way to be looking at it Fluttershy. From what we saw, hes mentally unstable. As well as armed." Twilight said flatly. Argument broke out on how to solve the problem of Alex being here. I'm going to prove them wrong. She thought to herself, walking out the door, unnoticed.

Fluttershy looked to the ground, seeing the faint boot marks in the snowy. Knowing that they were Alex's. She began tracking him, which had lead her to a tree at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She heard crying from the tree, so she just stayed back. Listening. A sudden shuffle in the tree was heard, followed by a faint meow.

"A-..Aw.. Please come out, I won't hurt you.." Alex said in a broken tone. More shuffling was heard from the tree, as well as more meowing. Fluttershy began to glide up into the tree, to get a better look upon Alex. Looking at the broken human, his jacket was opened. His bandages were torn and red with blood. After a moment of realization, Alex was asleep with a small kitten in his arms. I knew it, I knew it! He isn't insane, hes just lonely! Fluttershy thought with pride. She rallied her wits, gliding over up and over to nuzzle Alex on the side of head lightly.

"H-.. Huh.. What?" He woke up, snapping into reality.

"Y-.. You shouldn't be sleeping the in cold." Fluttershy said.

"Oh.. Why do you even care about my condition. You should be with your friends, hating me." Alex said in a pessimist tone.

"Oh no no. I could never hate you. I'm the element of kindness." She said in a attempted-heartwarming tone. "Uhm.. You should come with me before my friends start trying to look for me. They were talking about dragging you to Princess Celestia."

Alex just blinked with a sad tone, looking at the sleeping kitten in his arms. He nodded,

"Only if I get to bring Stormy."

"S-. Stormy? Oh.. The kitten." She nodded.

Alex's POV

I hop down from the tree, having a soft recoil on the ground. The kitten's left ear twitched in my arms. Leaving me to smile as I walked with Fluttershy on the edge of the forest. I mutter to myself.

"Best birthday present, ever." Fluttershy gazed considerately at me. I looked up, seeing that Fluttershy was staring at me. She turned her head, looking forward.

"We're almost there. I just hope that they don't show up." Her assumption had come true, five of the mane six had been waiting at Fluttershy's cabin.

"There he is! Get him!" I heard a pony yell, being quickly surrounded by guards wielding swords. Instinct had kicked in, even in my tiredness. I pulled out my sword, holding it magically in front of my person. As well as drawing my pistol.

"S-.. Stay back, I don't want to hurt anypony!" I yell, trying to intimidate the four guards who were advancing on Stormy and me with my weapons. The kitten had took a position on my shoulder, bracing for any jarring impact. But to no anvil, the guards kept advancing. I parried with my magically floating sword. The failed attempts of the attacks kept advancing, I just kept on the defence.

"T-.. This is your last chance, before I hurt you four." I say in a flat tone, making them stumble back for a moment. But they were unfazed, and the one of the guard ponies lash forwards with their sword again. Focus. My brain reminds me, as the magic blade twisted the guards attack. Leaving him open for me to lay out a strong round-house kick the to head. Sending the poor pony flying into a tree. The mane six just stared in horror as I began fighting back with non-lethal attacks. By now, two were left standing.

"I-.. I don't want to hurt.. Y-.. You anymore." Tears had sprung from my face, seeing the horror in the mane six's faces. I magically threw my sword blade first into the frozen ground. Dropping my pistol.

"I-.. I'm sorry Stormy, wish I had some more to hang out with you." I look at the scared kitten on my left shoulder. The near-heartless guards lashed out with their pony-swords. One of them had gotten a chance to cut my right arm up, bad. In my attempt of protecting Stormy. The other had paused, hearing a yell from one of the mane six. Fluttershy, screamed at the guards. Giving them the stare that would make everything or anything topple to it's knees.

"Can't you see that he surrendered?" She began to step further to my side. "If he is an insane killer like you think he is, do you think he would of had the chance by know to do so?"

A guard who had I had kicked upside the head, came rushing at me. I had a few seconds to react, I lifted my hand. Causing the blade to melt in the ponies grasp. This just keeps getting more and more interesting. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling light-headed by the loss of blood. I blinked my eyes awake. Then something unexpected happened, the guards turned and fled. With terror in their eyes. I mentally pleaded as I looked over at the mane six. Who were also terrified. Please don't be Murphy's Law.. I pulled my sword from the dirt, turning about see the manicore who had ripped me to threads earlier on. For some reason, I was prepared for this. Action rolling back, picking my gun up. Two. My brain relayed to me. I fired just that, double tapping my gun. One in the chest, one in the head. I don't know how, but my aim shot true. Felling the beast quickly. I frowned at the sight of the dead animal. I turned, to see that five of the mane six ponies ran off. Leaving Fluttershy to gape in horror.

"I-.. I'm sorry." I manage to say out loud to her before collapsing.

I awoke in a bed, once again. Upon opening my eyes, light filtered down on my eyes as I looked up. Looking down I notice a small ball of black fur on my chest.

"Good morning, Stormy." I say in a hushed tone. I began to lightly stroke the back of the cat. Making Stormy stretch out, and look at me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. Getting a faint meow in response, making me chuckle.

"Well said." I look up to see Fluttershy asleep on a chair near the foot of the bed. I lightly swung my legs off the bed. Placing the black kitten on the bed, who nestled up and went back to sleep. Walking downstairs, finding my around to the kitchen. Spending a couple of minutes of searching. I came across ingredients for pancakes. What are you doing? My sub-conscious probed. I gave a shrug in response. I fired up the stove, and began to cook. Which to note, I sucked at it.

Not even a minute into cooking, I heard hoof-steps coming into the kitchen.

"U-.. Um.. Alex, what are you doing?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Cooking.. But honestly, I suck at it." I tried to grin, but it came out as a painful squint. I put two small heavily brown pancakes on a plate. Placing it on the table. Returning to cooking. Fluttershy just stared at me in wonder, trying to figure out why I was doing this. I saw this wonder sprawl across her face, which I answered.

"Yeah.. I shouldn't be doing this. But, if it wasn't for you. Stormy and me might be dead." I actually smiled then, "But, this makes us even. Right?" Fluttershy nodded, looking at the plate.

"Uhm.. What are these?"

"Pancakes.. They're a common thing for breakfast where I come from." I replied, followed by another question.

"Do you have any corn syrup?" To which I got a tired nod in reply,

"Top shelf." I come eye level with the top shelf, pulling out the jar of corn syrup.

"Alright, here you are." I pour a small amount on the pancakes. Returning to flip the other pancake on the stove top. I heard a small amount of chewing behind me, then a quiet,

"Yay."

"I take it you like them?" Turning my head to the left, looking over my shoulder. Fluttershy nodded slightly, regaining her composure from chowing down on the pancakes. Which were almost gone. I take the pancake off the pan, placing it on Fluttershy plate. Sitting down with a single pancake on my plate. Fluttershy munched down on the pancake, looking at me. Realisation snapped into her eyes.

"I-.. I'm sosososo sorry!" She looked down at her plate guiltily. Which made me raise a brow.

"I-...I-.. I just remembered that this is the first meal you've had here." Her concern and innocence made me chuckle.

"Its alright, I've been through worse. Plus, I've spent most of my time here asleep." I said as I ravaged through my food hungrily.

"So. I have a question." Fluttershy looked at me with a nod.

"Why am I still here, I thought that I would of been taken away by now."

"Oh, I convinced my friends that you were good. Just a little lost."

"Oh."

She looked at me with a quizzical brow.

"Uhm... I have a question.. How can you cast magic. Your not even a unicorn."

I looked at my empty plate, thinking for a moment.

"You know when I started screaming at Twilight's house?"

She nodded.

"The voice... It told me that it was giving my soul. 'Magic' as you say. It was so painful."

I drew a breath, continuing.

"It felt like sand paper scratching my brain. But.. I've had past lessons in magic from my old friend James. So I've always had I light grasp on it."

"Alright."

I stood up, looking at the half-empty bowl of batter.

"More pancakes?"

"Sure!" Fluttershy said in joy, but then lost it, "If you want to cook more that is."

"Its quite alright, I really think I'm horrible at it anyways."

"What? Oh, don't say that. Your cooking is wonderful." She said, staring at each other for a moment. Then busted out laughing.

We finished eating and washing the few dishes that we used. I went and gathered up Stormy. Placing him in my right jacket pocket. He popped his head out, looking on coming around with me. Walking into the living room, looking at Fluttershy with her saddlebags. Walking out the door.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Y-.. Yes, going to pick up some food for the animals in the Spring." Fluttershy said, turning her head out to me.

"Oh, well then. I'm coming with you." Following her out the door.

"Nonono, I don't want you getting hurt more by the actions of my friends." I raised a brow at her, sighing.

"No, I'm coming with you. If you like it or not. I need to make amends with the others."

"O-.. Oh alright then." I smile at this.

"Plus, I'm done with fighting and resisting. If they see me as a hostile being. So be it, its their point of view." I shut the door lightly behind us. Looking down at Stormy, who look up to me like a father at this point. I scratched him between his ears, making him purr as we walked to town.

After a short hour of shopping, keeping to myself as I got looks of all sorts.

"Alex, please don't let them get." I nodded, returning to scratching my fuzzy black kitten's ears.

Going to the last shop, Sugercube Corner.

"Want a cup of Coca?" Fluttershy asked me.

"O-.. Oh.. I don't want to be a burden.."

"Nonsense, its the best coca around." She said with a pleading look. Which at that, I collapsed inwards and followed her inside. As my eyes adjusted to the low lighting of the room, I noticed Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. At a round table in the corner.

"Uhm.. Could we sit with your friends?" I whisper to Fluttershy. To which she nodded. We walked to the table, taking a seat. The four exchanged curious glances between each other, and Fluttershy and me.

"Look, I'd like to say I'm sorry to you, before you decide to chase me out."

"Wh' would we do tha' sugercube?" Applejack commented.

"Yeah, it wasn't us who summoned the guards." Rainbow Dash added, "Twilight freaked out and got them from the mayor."

I nodded, looking at them in thankfulness.

"Well, I have a question." They looked at me to finish my sentence, "What do you four think about the hot coca here?"

The four laughed, thinking that my question was grave.

"Its the best in Equestria!" Pinkie Pie shouted, to which the others nodded. Bolting from the table at a brisk pace, returning with two more mugs of Hot Chocolate. I took a sip of the drink, the flavor is unexplainable. Rich, sugary, and almost everything imaginable in a drink.

"Wow.. This is REALLY good.." I say with a smirk.

"Well, duh! Its the best in Equestria for a reason." Pinkie Pie said with enthusiasm. I chuckled with the ponies. We finished, Pinkie taking out cups away.

"Uhm, its getting late. I think we should head back to the cottage." Fluttershy said, to which I nodded.

Returning out into the cold from the shop. We began our hike on the path to Fluttershy's cottage. On the out skirts of the small town of Ponyville. We were confronted with a group of three, sneering stallions.

"Oh looky here, we've got the 'Monster' back in town."

"Yeah, go back to your cave. Freak."

I just kept my eyes down, which by this time. Boiling with anger at two of the three stallions.

"Just ignore them Fluttershy, I've been through this scenario before." I say under my breath to Fluttershy. She nodded, and nudged my leg.

What they said next, threw me off my ledge.

"Oh look, Flutter 'Bitch' is compassionate to the Freak." I turned, glaring the red stallion in the eyes.

"You can call me all you like, but. DO. NOT. INSULT. MY. FRIENDS." Punctuating most of the sentence.

"Hah, you don't look so tough. You should put your fist where your mouth is." I stood my ground, my arms loose at my sides. Fists clenched.

"Alex, you don't have to do this. They always call me that." Fluttershy said sheepishly.

"No, I can't stand for this. If you let this on for this long, you should of gotten it fixed long ago." I growled, placing Stormy on Fluttershy's back as I stepped forward. Raising my clenched fists.

"Bring it, ugly." The stallion said, his friends backing him up.

I just stood my ground patiently. Waiting for one of them to slip up and charge. My plan had had worked, the red stallion charged. Followed by his friends. I skipped to the left, tripping the advancing enemy. Thinking about it, I begin to hum to, Discord by Eurobeat Brony (The Living Tombstone Remix). I was just nimbly dodging their lunges and attempts a bucking. One of their bucks came close they tried to corner me. A small figure, found a hole in my tactics, bucking at my waist. Leaping to my left to grab one of the pegasus' rear hooves, using his momentum to throw him backwards. Knocking the pony unconscious.

"You two want this too?" I taunted. Making them hesitate.

"L-.. Lets get out of here!" said the red stallion and the other of his bully members.

I looked down at the crumbled stallion, sympathy split through my skull.

"... I'm terribly sorry." I said as I lifted the small stallion in my arms. Realization to the pegasus' age reached my conscious. His age and looked like a large colt with a grayish-black coat and a Deep Blue/Sky blue striped mane. I looked at Fluttershy, who was shocked as well as curious.

"Hmm, Lets get going then?"

"W-.. What are you going to do to him?" She stammered.

"Help him recover, I'm not that soulless." I grumbled as I walked in the direction of her cabin.

Upon entering the cottage, I went to the bed that I was staying in. Which to note that Fluttershy had a guest room. Setting the grey pegasus on the bed, looking over the lump on its head.

"Not bad," I mumble to myself, then saying out loud to Fluttershy in the doorway,

"Could I get some warm water and a rag?"

She ran off to gather the supplies. I rested my gaze on the colt sprawled on my bed, which reminded me of what I was like in my younger years. Looking away to the doorway, as Fluttershy walking in with a small pail that had a rag hanging upon its side.

"Thanks to you kindly." I said with a nod. Grabbing the rag in my right hand, putting it in the luke-warm. Upon taking it out, I rung it out in my hands. Moving to the rag to the colts brow. The pegasus' silver-blue eyes fluttered open, and stared, wondering at me.

"Don't worry, your alright. You might have a minor concussion. But that's about it." I said calmly, placing the rag back into the pail.

"T-.. Thank you." said the colt with a squeak.

"Don't say that, I was the one who hurt you in the first place." I responded coldly.

"N-.. No.. I meant thank you for getting me away from those jerks." Raising a questioning brow at the pegasus.

"What for, were you in trouble with them or something?" The pegasus nodded, saying a scared tone.

"My parents had became in debt over the years in Manehatten. They never really cared for me, so they pawned me off to those two." The dazed colt began to cry, which caused me to smile weirdly.

"Hey, its alright. My parents died when I was young too. Even younger then you." My smile faltered, realizing that Fluttershy was in the door way. Just soaking up everything we were saying to each other. I sighed,

"Sorry Fluttershy, that was abit awkward," scratching the back of my head.

"Nonono, its alright," she shook her head, "Would you two like some dinner?" To which the pegasus at my side looked at me. I shrugged.

"I can't refuse a meal." I said with a grin.

"Oh, also. Could I get your name?" Throwing my glance lightly to the Pegasus.

"Ocean.. Ocean Mist." he sighed,

"But I resent my last name." To which I nodded.

"At least you name isn't as awkward as mine." He gave me a funky look.

"My name is Alexander Bleu, and if your wondering. I'm not from here." I chuckled.

"So, it makes me an Alien. I guess."

"Oh.. I understand." Ocean attempted to rise from the bed, I placed a hand on his chest.

"Nope, you have to rest. I don't know what might happen if you try to stand." He nodded, lying back down. Fluttershy returned into the room with a platter with three bowls of stew, I assumed. She placed the said platter on the nightstand, and sat down.

"Thank you, Fluttershy. " I responded, and handed Ocean a bowl.

"So, Fluttershy, could you take me down to the Mayor's office tomorrow?" I said while eating.

"Uhm.. What for?" She questioned.

"Housing of course." I said in a calm tone.

"I don't want to stay with you forever. Plus, I don't have anyway to pay you for the good you've done me" Fluttershy blushed, which was noticeable through her coat.

"Oh, I don't mind you being here. Its quite nice to have someone in the house beside the critters and me." I chuckled.

"You don't need to be modest about this. Plus, I need a place to stay." I sighed,

""But I guess I need job first."

"Oh, I'm sure the Mayor will help you get a house. Being new to Equestria and all."

"That sounds good, didn't think of it that way. People from my world aren't the most generous." I attempted to smile, but frowned. Staring at my bowl. Then giggled.

"But I shouldn't loom on that thought. I'm somewhere else, filled with nice pe-.. Er.. Ponies."

Fluttershy nodded, I tilted my head to Ocean. Who had finished off his bowl, and was sitting up in the bed intently.

"Uhm.. Could I have abit more?" He questioned. Fluttershy and I chuckled, and nodded.

"Guess I hold out on the boring stuff until tomorrow." I said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best ending, but not the worse for chapter three.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 : Work, a House, and a Roomate

I woke with a start, falling from the love-seat I was sleeping on. _Damn_ _nightmares_. Looking about the room, I saw that Ocean was blissfully sleeping on the bed with rays of light pouring from the window at the head of the bed. I nudged the side of his head with my hand, in an attempt to wake him up.

"Huh, Uhm. What?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Bud. Its time to get up. To start a new day." I said in a anti-pessimist voice. _Geeeee- SUS! This place is getting to me_.Shaking my head from my sub-conscious thoughts.

"But uh.. Yeah, time to get up." I walked over to my jacket, pulling it on. Seeing that I was shirtless, but hey, I didn't mind. I went over and patted Stormy on the head, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"Oh.. Okay." Ocean said, pulling himself from the bed lightly. I opened the door, walking out. Going to the kitchen, and began to gather some simple ingredients. Ocean took a seat, looking curiously at me.

"Whatcha' making?" He asked in his childish tone.

"Pancakes," I said as I began to make a bowl of batter, "Honestly, I suck at this."

"Oh." Ocean said, and put his head down on the table tiredly. Which made a part of me twinge, I wasn't a whole person on fashion and manners. But people laying their head on tables made me cringe.

"Uhm.. Could you not lay your head on the table?" I asked bashfully.

"Huh? Why not?" He questioned.

"Well.. Uhm.. Where I come from, when people lay their head on the table. Most of the times it means they're drunk." I said, placing the bowl on the counter. Lighting the stove.

"Oh, I get it," Ocean said nodding, "Sorry about that."

"Its alright." I heard the front door open, then close quietly. Followed by light hoof-steps. Fluttershy stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Fluttershy." Ocean said with his own smile.

"Oh.. Hello Ocean." She responded, looking over at me.

"Pancakes?" I offered. To which she nodded, taking a seat at the table, and began to converse with Ocean. On one of their topics, my ears caught on to.

"You know.. I've never had pancakes before." Ocean had said, "Are they like, cakes made in a pan?" Fluttershy shook her head.

"Oh no, they're much better. You'll see."

I smirked at the comment.

"You should of seen my mother's pancakes. I can hardly compare mine to hers." I flipped the pancake on the pan, seeing the other side had a smiley face on it.

A few pancakes later, I placed a two plates in front of Fluttershy and Ocean. Sitting down with my own.

"Wow.. This pancake has a smiley face on it!" Ocean exclaimed, "How can you do that?"

"Its one of my mom's secrets." I said with frown.

"You mom must be a great a person, I wish I could meet her one day." He said, then looked at me with a confused look. I had a face of sorrow plastered to my face, silent tears streaming down my face.

"I-.. Is it something I said? I'm sorry Alex, if I said something offenci-.." Realization had blossomed in his head, causing him to frown as well.

"I'm SO sorry, Alex." He said, trying to apologize, "Can you please forgive me?"

I smiled weakly, "Its alright, sometimes its good to be ignorant to somethings. But it seems that your too smart to be." I sighed, looking at Ocean.

"I forgive you," I wiped my left hand across my tears, "You two should eat." I tried to chuckle as I took a bite of my pancakes. The mood began to loosen as I cheered up. Upon finishing breakfest, cleaning up, and putting plates away. We walked out the door and to town.

I began to think about what job I could do to help the small Ville. I could help the Apple family. I sighed, too many thoughts clouded my mind.

"Hey Alex." Ocean said, derailing my train of thought, "If I'm not prying, but why do you always wear cloths? I know that ponies sometimes do it for fashion, but its kinda uncommon."

I chuckled, looking at Ocean with a smile.

"I wear cloths because I don't have fur like you. Which means that my skin is very sensitive."

He nodded, turning his head forward. Well, I won't let my thoughts be absorbed by just getting work. I thought, looking at Fluttershy. Who I noticed had been staring at me while walking. She shrew her head forward, blushing under her fur. The obvious hit me in the face, which caused me to go wide-eyed. _She. Likes. Me. I thought, This. Can't. Be. Happening_. I threw my astounded look to the ground that I was walking on. As well as the absurd thought of her liking me, as more then a friend.

Continuing on into town, we made our way up to the Mayor's office. Who's desk clerk greeted us warmly, and let up go and talk to the less then busy mayor.

"Hello Fluttershy! Its wonderful to see you again." The mayor said, looking at Ocean and I curiously.

"Oh.. Uhm.. These are my other friends." She said, pointing with her muzzle to Ocean then I.

"Thats Ocean, and thats Alex." I nodded,

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mayor." I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

"I've heard some of you Alex," The mayor said, her glance hardening, "I heard that you slammed a poor pony into the ground." I gulped, seeing that I was already on her Bad-side.

"Well.. Mrs. Mayor. I'm the pony that he did throw down, and I forgive him." Ocean stepped up.

"Oh.." The mayor's glare lightened, "I'm sorry Alex that I acted like that."

"Its alright.. Been treated must worse in my life." I said with a relieved sigh.

"Okay then. Back to business matters. Why are you three here." Fluttershy looked to talk, but I stole the floor before she could speak.

"I'm here to look for house placement. Being that I have no place to stay." I looked at Fluttershy who had a sad plastered on her face.

"As much as I do like staying with Fluttershy. I don't wish to be a burden to anyone but myself." The Mayor nodded, pulling out a small tome. She flipped through it, I saw from my vantage point. That there were A LOT of houses in the area uninhabited.

"Okay, I'm guessing that you are without Bits for this endeavor?" I nodded,

"Alright then, We have a lot of job applications that I can't seem to fill." I blinked, as she pulled out a large scroll. Unfurled it be a VERY long list of jobs. She motioned for me to come over and read through it.

"Look through this, if you find a job that fits your talents. Just let me know." She put her attention to Fluttershy, and spoke to her. But I didn't keep focus on them as I read. _You know whats funny Alex. Is that this is in a different language, and your reading it fluidly! _I fell back, gasping for air as the familiar voice grappled my brain like a grapefruit. I didn't scream this time, but just because very disorientated. I shut my eyes for a moment.

As I came too, Fluttershy, Ocean, and the Mayor were standing above me worriedly.

"A-.. Are you alright Alex?" Fluttershy stammered. I nodded, managing a grunt.

"I'll be fine, just that the voice returned." Ocean and the Mayor looked at Fluttershy and I quizzically.

"I'm not insane you too." I said with a sigh.

"But the voice in my head is more of a being of my old friend. I think he got trapped in my head." I shrugged. Pulling myself from the floor.

"But uh.. Lets think that... That never happened. Alright?" Ocean and the Mayor nodded.

"Okay then." I walked back over to the scroll. Skimming over it quickly. One of the job offers caught my eye. 'Looking for somepony that can stand guard outside of Everfree Forest as a first line of defence against any Monsters. Includes free, fully furnished, residential housing' I chuckled, which startled the others.

"Oh.. Sorry, I just found one that would fit my stature." I pointed to the job offer that caught my eye.

"Are you sure Alex? Only a few ponies have tried it, and came back fleeing the next morning."

At the suggestion of backing down, I chuckled again.

"Your talking to a pers-.. Er. Pony that took down a manticore." I sighed,

"But I wish that I could of at least saved that poor beast."

Fluttershy look sympathetically at me.

"Hmm.. But if come crying back here, its not my fault."

"I understand."

The three of us walked from Town-Hall. I had my contract in hand. _A job, a REAL job. This. Place. Is. Amazing._ I chuckled at myself. We continued to walk to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy had set off home as Ocean and I went off to the new focus popped back into the real. I blinked, just now noticing a black, two-story building off the path aways.

"Well.. It blends in." I said. Walking up to the door, placing the key in. Opening the door to a dusty living room. It had a large couch with a white sheet draped over it. From that, the room was mostly barren. I saw Ocean running around the house, scouting about.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ocean exclaimed.

"I know." I said, walking into the kitchen. I looked into the cabinets, finding a small bag. Which to my fortune, was filled with a small amount of bits.

"Heh.. I guess when the Mayor said they left in a hurry. She meant in a hustle." I chuckled at my comment.

"Hey Alex! There's a locked door over here!" Ocean yelled from the center of the house."

I went into his direction, key in hand.

"Alright. Stand back." I said with a smile, as I examined the door. A head-plate was on it, but being covered in dust, was illegible. I swept my hand across the dust covered door. Revealing a number of letters, which translated to English my head. 'Armory' it read.

"Jackpot," I muttered as I unlocked the door with my key. Upon pushing the door open, I stepped in, seeing a large assortment of swords, axes, maces, bows, and crossbows.

"Wow.. There are enough weapons for a small army in here." I said, astounded. Ocean just looked around curiously.

"Wow.. I really want to visit here sometimes.." He said glumly. I saw that he was noting to something. Which I noticed at this moment. He has no one to go to. I could take him in. My brain began to think. I WILL take him in. I thought forcfully.

"Hey, why don't you just stay here? You have no where else to go. Plus, it would be pretty lonely out here with just Stormy." Ocean's eyes light up, and he jumped up on my shoulders. Hugging me tightly. Which left me breathless, and holding back a D'ahh.

"O-.. Okay not so tight." I said, gasping for air as he let go.

"Thankyouthankyou THANKYOU!" He said excitedly. We both left the armory, locking the door behind me. I looked to my right, seeing another door. Which was locked aswell. I unlocked the door with my key, stepping into a hall. Which led to a short ladder, and a Trapdoor into the attic.

"Uh.. Ocean, I'll be in here if you need me!" I yelled from the hall to Ocean, who was scouting out the bedrooms.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

I began to climb the rungs of the ladder, opening the hatch at the top. Shuffling inwards, I heard a haunting hum from somewhere in the room. I turned my gaze to where the buzz was coming from. I saw a light blue haze around in room. It was a wiry sight, it brought my mind of edge. I walked forward, seeing symbols floating in front of my eyes.

"Interesting." I mumble to myself. Pulling myself from the arcane room. I went town the ladder, shutting and locking the door behind me strongly. As I turned from locking the door, I feel to a knee. Feeling the same I entered the room. _Tired. _Ocean walked from the corner, seeing me kneeling. His face turned to worry for my well being.

"A-.. Alex! Are you alright?" he asked, to which I nodded awkwardly.

"I-.. I need to rest.. For a little bit." I mutter, stumbling hazardly into one of the rooms. To which was next to the study. My mind seemed to claim it, and Ocean realized this.

"Oh." I noted, "Here, if you want. You can go out and buy some groceries." Throwing the small bag of bits into the hall before collapsing onto the bed. Turning myself out like a light.


End file.
